The invention relates to the visual perceptions by a human subject exposed to light pulses of varying time duration and separation, particularly in conjunction with sound which is supplied to the subject's ears and also used to modulate the light pulses.
Much remains to be explored and learned about the faculties of sight and sound and the associated workings of the brain. Various forms of entertainment and relaxation, almost too numerous to mention, arise from pastimes employing these senses. Thus, slightly different stereo images supplied to the two eyes of a subject can simulate depth of field, in the perceptions of the subject. Similarly yet not entirely the same, stereo music can provide its own sensation of geometrical location with respect to each source of sound in audio stereo.
Various devices have been developed in recent years for use in both stimulating and patterning brain functions in the fields of entertainment, psychology and learning. The brain utilizes wave patterns in order to function, and it is known that light and sound stimuli can affect brain wave patterns and actually alter the flow of these brain wave patterns.
Music signals have been used in "light organ" devices to modulate the intensity and flicker rate of multicolor lights, frequently with different frequency bands controlling different colored lights. Usually, the light output of these devices increases with intensity of the sound. In some cases reflecting foil has been used to scatter more than one color light at a time.
Another type of prior art is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,502, involving a device for stimulation or relaxation. Respective pulses of light are applied to both eyes and of sound to both ears, in alternating or simultaneous fashion, to cause an interplay between the front, rear, right and left parts of the brain. Light is stated to stimulate the rear of the brain, and sound to stimulate the front of the brain. Brightness (that is, intensity) of the lights is set by a variable duty oscillator, and a square pulse of variable selectable frequency is provided to a phase control to alternate or synchronize the left vis a vis the right of both the audio and light signals, and the audio vis a vis the light signals. A "tock" sound generator is synchronized with the square wave, for instance to deliver successive tock sounds to alternating ears of the human subject.
This prior art does not involve the combining of two sequences of pulses for determining the light pulses provided to the subject. This prior art further does not involve the sequences of pulses for the light signal being the result of modulation of an initial pulse sequence by a pulse sequence corresponding to an audio signal, wherein the audio signal is provided to be heard by the subject simultaneously with the modulated light signal. This prior art has not involved the visual stimulation of the subject's closed eyes in the manner of the present invention, thus without the brain being distracted by the processing of a visual image.